Land grid array (LGA) sockets are known for receiving a package which contains electronic components such as a CPU (central processing unit) and chipset so as to electrically connect the package to an electronic circuit board such as a system board.
An LGA socket is provided with backside conductive terminals (backside contacts) which are arranged on the back side of the socket board and configured such that the backside contacts are disposed on the conductive pads of the printed circuit board. The LGA socket is further provided with front side conductive terminals (front side contacts) arranged on the front side of the socket board so as to be connected to the respective backside contacts. The front side contacts are configured to be connected to the conductive pads of the package mounted thereon. Accordingly, the package and the printed circuit board are electrically connected via the LGA socket.
In recent years, a multi-core technology has been used, in which a plurality of processor cores are included in a single package. The multi-core technology increases the processing capability of the entire processor, thereby ensuring improved performance. However, as the number of processor cores increases, the number of terminals increases and the package tends to become larger.
Consequently, as the package increases in size, the manufacturing tolerance becomes larger and thus the positional tolerance with respect to the socket becomes larger. This causes a problem in that the alignment (centering) between the package and the socket becomes difficult. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-133397 and 2004-14470 are examples of related art.